Una propuesta un tanto diferente
by belly bells cullen- salvatore
Summary: Siempre nos hemos preguntado: cómo fue que Emmett le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie, bueno aquí está mi versión. TODOS HUMANOS


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos: son de la maravillosos stephanie meyer, la muy egoísta no me dejo ni uno.

Summary: Siempre nos hemos preguntado: cómo fue que Emmett le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie, bueno aquí está mi versión. TODOS HUMANOS

…..

Una propuesta un tanto diferente

**EMMETTPROV**

Esta era la quinta copa que me tomaba esta noche, los nervios me estaban comiendo, bueno es que es obvio que vas a estar nervioso al momento de pedirle matrimonio a alguien. _A UNA MUJER!, queden claros en esto! _

Porque no llega rosalie! No entiendo por qué llega tan tarde, apuesto que esta con alice peinándose; MUJERES!. Quedamos en llegar al restaurante a las 7:00 pm y son las. Mire mi relog, y marcaba las 6:49. _bien no importa Emmett solo tienes que esperar unos "minuticos"_

3 segundos después

YA NO AGUANTO más juro que si no llega en 5 segundos me arranco todo el cabello

…

3…

2…

1..

—hola cariño— dijo una voz muy conocida detrás mío

_ALFIN!_ —grito mi subconsciente— _pensé que iba a terminar casándome con la mesera_

—cállate— le dije a el

—¿que dijiste?— me dijo rosalie ya sentada enfrente mío 

—nada cariño, nada

—mmm ya

...

Hora de comenzar el plan matri-matrimonio; mi nombre: emmmett, Emmett bonccz

—_¿__no es bond?_

_Cállate, subconciente!_

—bien, Rosalie… hay algo que te quiero decir—dije tomándola de las manos

—¿si?, emmi— dijo acariciándome las manos

—te amo

—…

—¿rosalie?

—…

—ok, cariño ahora si me estas asustando, ¿que te sucede?

—nada emmi, nada…— dijo soltándome las manos

—y… bien ¿qué dices?

—¿qué digo de qué?

—de que te dije "te amo"

—aa… de eso, pues mmm gracias

—¿"gracias"? ¿eso es lo único que vas a decir? —ok ahora si me estoy poniendo nervioso

—¿muchas gracias? —dijo algo apenada

—oh… ya entiendo…—dije a punto de …¿llorar?

—NO¡ Emmett escucha—dijo tomándome de las manos—acabo de terminar mi matrimonio con Royce, sabes que llevaba 5 años con él.

—¿entonces es malo lo que te dije? — le pregunte haciendo un puchero marca alice.

—no cariño, no es malo lo que me dijiste— me dijo con ternura

—entonces porque…

—es que no quiero que esto que tenemos se vaya a arruinar— dijo señalándonos

—pero, ¿tu no me amas?

—emmi yo…—su expresión cambio a una de tristeza y luego a una de felicidad— claro que te amo emmi!

Un sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y le hice señales al tonto del mesero para que trajera la champan. Ja! el muy tonto dijo que esto era de lo mas anticuado —_todo el mundo lo hace esto es muy viejo _—me dijo el muy torpe; pero ya verá; YA VERÁ la expresión de mi rosi!

Trajeron la champaña- _alfin- _y dentro de ella el añillo de compromiso; pusieron la copa de Rosalie enfrente de ella, todo seguía según el plan… hasta ahora.

Cuando el mesero se fue, rosalie se tomo la champaña DE UN SOLO TRAGO!, y luego empezó a toser como loca

—que de…monios ten…ia es…to!

No sabía qué hacer asique busque ayuda con el mesero, pero cuando lo encontré se estaba partiendo de la risa… _maldito!_

—EMMETT! — me grito mi rosie cuando ya se había calmado— que demonios me diste EMETT CULLEN

—un añillo de compromiso…

—QUE!, oh por dios tienes que llevarme a un hospital—dijo parándose, pero la detuve

—tranquilízate, jasper se trago una moneda en navidad y al día siguiente le salió por la puerta trasera.

—¿seguro?— me pregunto mientras se tocaba la garganta

—claro! Y bien que dices ¿te casaras conmigo?

—esta es la forma más rara de pedirle matrimonio a alguien, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—sii… pero al menos no es convencional como dijo el mesero… y que dices ¿aceptas?

—si acepto!

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (en la mañana)**

—EMMETT ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO! — me grito Rosalie desde el baño.

—CLARO QUE SI, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habértelo dicho.

—QUE DIJISTE!

—QUE YA VUELVO

—hola chicos— dije entrando a la cocina buscando la cosa con huecos. 

—¿qué buscas? — me pregunto mi madre

—pues la cosa con huecos que una vez usaste para darle una paliza a Edward.

El mencionado me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿hablas del colador? —me pregunto un tanto asustada

—exacto! Eso mismo

—en el mueble de allá— dijo señalando el mueble al lado del refrigerador

—emmet! — me llamo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

—si madre?

—solo por curiosidad, ¿debo volver a usar el colador*?

—…

—¿Emmett…?

—creo que deberías botarlo luego de esto

—cuanto tiempo vas a demorar

—bueno… rosalie lleva su cuarta taza de café asique… calculo que dentro de unos treinta minutos

Ellos me miraron con cara de _que dices loco, a _lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza

**EDWARD****PROV**

Emmett solo negó con la cabeza

—¿Qué creen que le pasa? —le pregunte a los demás

Ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, menos jasper que dijo:

—creo que Rosalie se trago una moneda…

**EMMETTPROV**

Ellos me miraron con cara de _que dices loco, a _lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza

**QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUES**

—rosi, ¿cómo vas? —le pregunte tocado la puerta

—VETE!

—pero… traje el asiento para hacer caca de jasper—le dije señalándolo aunque ella no lo pudiera ver

—DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

—OK! Solo recuerda que si oyes algo metálico caer, para!

—JURO QUE SI NO TE ALEJAS DE ESA PUERTA, ME COMERE UN GRAN PEDAZO DE QUESO, Y NO VOLVERAS A VER ESE AÑILLO NUNCA!

—ok, ok, ok… TE AMO!

—NO PRESIONES, EMMETT

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que… se oyó el anillo caer en el colador

—OH! EMMMETT ES HERMOSO! —dijo Rosalie saliendo del baño con el anillo sin lavar en la mano

**Fin**

…..

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
